twilight the claiming
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: a their are ew pack members and one of the of them is different shit happens
1. Chapter 1 I love you I hate you

Hi my name is Maximo martinez I am (14) years old and I am a kid who has been going through a process I don't know what it is I am a honor student and a guy who dresses in blazers jeanjackets flannel shirts skinny jeans and coteroids also suspenders today me and my family are going to move to forks washington to somewhere called the reservation my family is with my mom Minerva my eldest brother Micheal (age 22), my little brother Mikail (10) my older sister Me Laine age (30) we have to leave bronx new york for good knows what I have nothing here my dad cheated on my mom and luckily for me I got the chance to kick him out my sisters dogs Layla and Loso came with us we moved into this 5 bedroom house

"Mumu unpack your stuff because we have to talk to you and your brothers" my mom said calling me by my first name

"Ok one sec, Micheal you ok" I said irrupted by my brothers sweeting

"Yeah bro jut a little on edge" he said

"Well stop pacing its making you swet which is making me sweat and I hate my own B O" I said

"Ugh fine" HE SAID

"tHANKS" I said I unpacked my cloths and I went down with my brothers

"Ok mama whats up" I said I saw quilten guys and one girl

"Boys this is the pack" my mom said

"The pack?" I said with a what the fuck look on my face

"Yes boys remember those stories I told you as children about the cold ones and the wolfs" she said

"Oh yeah those were my favorites" I said

"Well their true all of them" she said

"Bull shit" I exclaimed

"Hey its true just step outside" Lanie said we did with that yeah right look

"Ok seth shift" said a shirtless guy with cut jeans and big eyes I should mention this now Im gay so the youngest of them shifted in a wolf I was shocked my little brother said

"Cool" he said

"Alright now I hope this anti in the shit you feeding because if it is tonight we getting Pizza" my brother said

"No guys this pack has blood in their veins that allow them to shift into their wolf spirit you have that blood in you the reason we left new yours was because well Max and Micheal you to are going to shift with in days MiCHEAL SOONER" she said

"What were gonna be wolfs" I said

"Yes boys" my mom said

"Ok how long" my brother said

"Micheal you will shift with in the next 3 days Max you will shift in 7 oh and my name is Sam" said Sam

"what about me" Mikail said

"Sorry bud your gonna have to wait till your a bit older" seth said

"Ok so what do we gotta do" Micheal said

"No wait when you shift your mom will call us and we will help you" Sam said

"Ok" Micheal said

"Great and I thought my life could not get any crazier" I said

"Maximo Jacob here will help you with your change teach you Micheal Leah will help you" Sam said as a tall girl with short hair and a tall buff guy walked toward us AS THE REST SHIFTED AND RAN INTO THE FOREST

"Ok so Im assume theirs not a book about this or anything on line" I said

"Nope so Leah why'd not you just stay here withMike while Ill go around the woods with Max" he said as my brother and Leah went inside

"Ok come on" he said as we entered the woods

"so whats it like when you shift" I asked

"it only hurt for the first time then it feels normal let me take you around the forest" he said unbuttoning his pants and taking them off

"Ok slow down" I said

"we packs guys are naked infront of each other all the time you have to get use to it" he said

"Ok but be warned in case ya'll got any ideas I have been trained to take a person down with only two thumbs" I said

"Ok" he said with a chuckle he shifted and he gestured for me to ride his back I did he went fast it was amazing I can believe when I become a wolf I will be this fast we stooped at the falls I saw the ocean

"Wow this is beautiful" I said he shifted back

"Yeah it is" I said his phone from the jeans tied around his ankle rang

"uh looks like we have to cut this short I have this girl named Bella and I banging her and she says she horney" he said I cut him off

"dude a little too much Info" I said he ran me back to my house and I saw my brother kissing Leah

"bRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I said

"Hey leah did a thing called imprinting Leah did it on me" He said

"Ok ewwwwwwwwwww!" I exclaimed

"No its not like that well it is but its when the earth is not the thing holding you down its a person once you imprint on them you claim them" Jacob said

"Yeah she claimed me twice" he said

"Oh my gosh mike have some decency" I said walking in i PLAYED WITH MY SISTERS pitfalls then I feed them then i played down with my sister she was my best friend she understood me

"So lane what do you think about this whole wolf thing" I said

"its cool I wish I could shift but unfortunately only a few females can shift Im not one of them" she said

"If it helps Im not to excited" I said

"Why papi this is a gift" she said

"Laine what if I lose my self or forget who I use to be" I said

"Maximo the wolf is who you are it express your personality when you shift its color will allow you to express your best emotion" she said

"thanks sis" I said

"No problem ugly" she said giving me a kiss on the head I went to bed and i THOUGHT OF HOW i would look as a wolf the next morning I woke up

"Hey mumu can you go take this to to Mr black and his son jacob" I said

"Sure" I said I then walked in the woods with a pot of seafood rice I reached a house and I saw the door was partially open I walked in I heard moaning I thought someone might be hurt I peeked and I saw Jacob pounding into a skinny pale girl with long brown Hair god straight sex made me sick I put the pot on the stove and ran out and threw up then Jacob came out

"Maximo what are you doing here are you ok" he said

"Yup just fine just had some bad eggs for breakfast" I lied

"ok" he said letting the girl walk past him and she got into her truck and drove off

"she something right" he said

"Yup she is definably something" YUP the word something was not right more like Fucking slut

"you want to start training" he said

"Uh" i was cut off when I heard a howl

"What was that" I said

"That is Sam I'm gonna shift ride on my back again" he said shifting I rode on his back it was back at my house I saw my brother I have not seen him this freaked out and angry ever since they canceled Allen GREGORY

"what the hell is wrong with him" I said Jacob shifted back

"It's happening" he said

"Whats happening" I said my brother shifted into a dark brown wolf he noticed everyone around him

"He did it" Jacob said

"I can believe my flipping eyes" I said I tried to step near my brother I saw he was scared

"You might not want to do that he is pretty unstable" Jacob said stopping me

"ok" I said Sam took my brother I saw he was i pain I felt sorry but excited because he was great

the next days have been hell I got a fever and I became so irritated I growled at my mom when she asked me to throw away the garbge

" Ugh I hate this" I said

"Don't worry it'll pass you big baby" Lanie said

"IM NOT A DAMN BABY" i YELLED

"oK watch you tone" she said I growled I then felt a pain in me I ran out the house and Into the woods I stumbled a few times then I felt my bones rearranging and my cloths ribbing it hurt like a bitch I then saw my hands changing into pink and white furry paws I then closed my eyes and Opened them I saw everything differently

 **Jesus christ son of a bitch that hurt** I thought

 **Hey Max is that you** I heard my brothers voice

 **where are you** Thought sam

 **How do you feel** thought Leah

 **Are you ok** Thought Jacob

 **SHUT UP!** i SCREAMED IN THOUGHT wITH IN minutes the pack came to me I noticed Jacob was looking at me strange

 **Damn it** Jacob thought growling at me

 **What** I exclaimed in though

 **I imprinted on you** he thought

 **What how why?** I thought he tackled me and roared

 **jUST STAY AWAY DAMN IT!** he thought running away

we all phased back

"What the hell just happened" I said

"uh I saw between you legs you are a female wolf" my brother said they all looked in shock

"Ok why is that bad" I said

"Your a submissive" Sam said

"A what" I said

"Your a female wolf you are smaller then us male wolfs you are faster and you can carry a litter" he said

"What the fuck?!" I said

"Ok and did jacob said he imprinted on you" said paul

"Yeah and he was really angry like me when I found out micheal broke my I pod" I said glaring at my brother

"It was an accident" he said

"It was my birthday" I said

"Ok im gonna see whats up with Jacob, seth take max back to his house" Sam said

"I can walk, no I can't mama's going down" I said trying to walk but falling i WAS picked up buy seth and he dropped me off at home I waited and I saw Sam come back with my brother

"Well Jakes pissed" Sam said

"Yeah that bella girl he was hooking up with told her boyfriend and he let her off the hook and their getting married and they cut off the their hook ups so he's mad" Mike said

"Screw him its not my fault he imprinted on me Dick" I said I then walked into the wolf and I walked trying to get my mind off this and I heard foot steps

"Look jacob Im not in the mood for your crap right now" I said

"Wow your so fuckin hot your getting me hard" he said

"Wow ok step back you son of a bitch" I said

"don't you dare talk to your alpha that way" he said growling

"What are you yapping about sAM'S Alpha" I said

"as of yesterday I relived him of his duty and became Alpha" he said

"well La de de da da" I said

"wow im gonna fuck you so hard" he said coming near me

"You better stay the fuck away from me" i SAID

"Maximo stay still" he said in a strange voice that gave me the need to obey him

"What the hell?" I said he grabbed me by my ass

"Wow your ass in nice it must be really tight"he said

"HELP!" I screamed Micheal, Sam, and Leah showed up

"Jacob what do you think your doing" MY BROTHER SAID

"cLaiming my mate" he said

"Jacob I know you want to claim him but uh he has to be ready" sam said Jacob let me go then walking into a conversation with Sam my brother and Leah walked me home

"Wow I can't believe I was second away from being raped" I said Sam walked in and he had a black eye

"God sam what drunk mid life crisis women did you piss off" i said

"Jake gave me this, but we made a deal he said that he can wait till you turn 15th birthday" he said

"So I have 2 more months left as a virgin" I said

"Im sorry" he said I sighed

"I know you tried Sam but what the hell with Jacob why is he so horney and mad god it like he's at a eighth grade house party" I said

"Its his wolf its insists are making him call to you its making him horney with lust this will to last forever but the possesivvenes and loyalty to you and you only will last forever" he said

"Loyalty? the ass wipe tried to rape me and almost beat me up" I said

"Please you will have to excuse him" he said

"Im sorry Sam I need to be alone right now" I walked to my room and closed the door and fell face down I heard a knock on my door

"Sam I said I want to be alone" I said opening the door I saw Jacob

"Jacob what are you doing here" I said

"I came to see how my mate is"he said

"Im not your mate I'm not even your friend I'm just your rebound" I said

"no your not Bella may be my past but your my future" he said cupping my face

"well you know whats my future far away you" I said trying to walk away he pulled me closed the door and threw me on the bed like a rag doll he got on top of me

"I should fuck your tight ass right now" he said I was defenseless against this song man

"Jake stop" I said

"I won't I will wait but it will me hard" he said trying to kiss me I rejected him

"Max kiss me" he said in that voice again I then was forced to kiss him

"How the hell" I said

"Alpha command with that voice I am able to control anyone wolf in the pack with that power" He said he kissed me I did not reject it because he would just command me I had tear in my eye

"Don't be sad" he said he dyed my tear ad he left I curled into A ball was this love because if it is then its true what peace say _love hurts_


	2. Chapter 2 Save me

I woke up thinking about what Sam said that I could only get till my birthday then Jacob will have me, my mom knew the next morning because she did the same thing when ever something bad happens paint a smile on her face and cook a really big breakfast I did not feel like eating I went into the forest and I took a walk

"Hey babe" that voice it made my spine shiver it was Jacob

"Jacob Im not in the mood for you bull crap" I said

"Aw come on don't be like that baby" he said

"Don't call me that!" I said

"Watch your mouth before I find you something more fun to do with i"t he said with a devilish tone grabbing his hard on

"Ugh so when am I gonna start patrolling" I said

"Sorry baby you don't patrol" he said

"What" I said

"Your the mate to the Alpha which makes you den mother" he said

"So what does the den mother have to do" I said with attitude

"You my love have to one bare the children as I take care of you" He said

"Ha do you think when I do have children I would let you near them I may be forced to be with you but I will never let my puppys near you" I said he pushed me my my throat on to the tree and he was close to choking me

"Don't you ever say something like that about our pups" he said I was coughing and I was crying to

"Im sorry my love but I warned you about disrespecting me my wolf will come out and hurt you" he said trying to comfort me he kissed me I kissed him with tears in my eyes because I knew if I did not someone would pay he walked me back to my house the pack was waiting before I went in he grabbed my arm I did not look at him

"Maximo Kiss me" He said in his terrible voice Micheal explained that was alpha command the need to please your Alpha I had to I kissed him infront of the pack I was embarrassed

"I will see you later" he said the pack followed him in the forest I then walked in I saw the dogs they felt my mood I played down on the couch they licked me to make me fee better it didn't work hours later later him Leah and my brother returned he went to talk to my mom and then came in my room

"Hi babe" he said I remind silent i WAS PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP ON my queen sized bed he had the nerve to get only bed and wrap his arms around me he got his phone out and called someone

"Hey dad" he said I heard his father say something

"Im gonna be staying at the Martinez house" he said

"Yeah ok see you tomorrow bye" he said hanging up

"And where will you be sleeping" I said

"With you plus I need to make a state meant lay on you stomach" He said In alpha command I did he then pulled down my pajama paints and underwear and pulled up my shirt I was too afraid to move because I did not want to awake his anger and I was too afraid to ask what he wasting since i KNEW i WOULD NOT LIKE THE ANSWER

"iM PUTTING MY SENT ON YOU" he said I heard the zipper to his Jeans and I felt something long thick hot and hard on my back I wanted to cry so bad he then started to stroke it I heard him grunting I felt him squeeze my ass

"Damn shame I got to wait until your birthday babe" he said I wanted to yell scream but who would come help me I then heard him said

"baby Im close say my name" he said I remained silent

"Say it or ill make you drink my cum" he said in a dark voice

"Jacob" I said softly

"Again" he said

"Jacob" he said

"Again" he said

"Jacob" I said

"Im cumming" he said I felt something hot sprayed all over my back I was ashamed I felt sick he them smelled me up close before rubbing it on my back then wiping it off

"Damn baby I smell good on you" he said he snuggled up against me and fell asleep I cried my self to sleep silently the next few weeks have been complete hell he never lets any of the other wolfs near me not even my brother he broke Leah's arm when she ruffled my hair punched Seth in the chest for when he carried me home and when I got into a fight with my brother and he accidentally hit me Jacob broke his noise he was over protective, needy, selfish, and cruel I hated him for what he was doing to me. the weeks from my birthday transition from days two days 2 days I had two fuckin days left as a virgin Ive seen the way Jacob looks he even said yesterday the night of your birthday Im gonna fuck you till you can't walk i BELIVED HIM

My mom was planning a special thing for my birthday this would be my first birthday without my dad one devil leaves my life I new one comes in with twice the power over me literally

"So baby you excited" Lanie said

"Yeah excited to lose my virginity against my will on the night I turn 15 years old yeah Im so excited" I said sarcastically

"Max just please try tomato the most out of it please" my sister said

"Yeah and what happened to your phone I tried to call you but no dice you did not pick up" my mom said

"Jacob broke it when I was trying to call my friend" I said

"Good thing we have a protection plan" mY mom said gifts were sent from the mail by my friends I called them with the house phone

I have not seen Jacob the pack said he was doing something at home for me I did not think about it much the days went by fast looks like time was not on my side on the morning of my birthday my mom woke me up with breakfast in bed it was good

"Happy birthday man" my brother said he got me a car with 100 dollars my little brother gave me a mug saying number 1 big bro my sister gave me a wolf plush doll with a loss shirt with a wolf on it

I opened my present from my friends I got a flannel book bag that I would not be needing nice I did not have school a flannel quilt that Jacob would probably fuck me on the full series dvd pack of the nanny but their were two presents that had no name a 15 inch mac book retna and a rose gold i PHONE 6 i did not know if it was my family trying to be modest or my my dad trying to say sorry I just took it the pack came one because my mom was the best cook in the reservation and washington plus to make me feel better Sam got me a card with 50 bucks Seth made me a dream catcher not that iLL BE GETTING MUCH SLEEPING DONE AFTER TODAY damn Jacob I then tried to have fun and be happy I then ate the cake they sang happy birthday the day was shadowed by night still no one had seen Jacob the pack left only Sam, my brother, and Leah stayed I then wet to then went by the door I felt hands wrap around my waist it was Jacob

"Hi baby happy birthday" he said the party died lEAH TOLD MY SISTER MOM AND LITTLE BROTHER TO GO TO THE ROOM KNOWING THEIR WILL BE BLOOD

"COME BABy lets go back to my house" he said trying to pull me along I snatched my hand away from him

"No Jacob" I said

"Baby lets go" he said

"No I will not you candy ass son of a mother fuckin bitch" I said he then slapped me across the face hard I fell on the floor

"I told you bitch that if you disrespect me you will pay with blood your blood!" he screamed slapping me again het hen walked to the door saying

"Max lets go now" he said

"No" I stood up he then grabbed me by my throat pushed me to the wall picked me up by my throat I could not breath the room was getting darkly last sights were my brother who was being held back cursing Jacob out and Jacob the darkness in his eyes I passed out he then carried me out of the house I came to when I saw the house lights fading slowly as we were walking towards Jacob's house I pleaded and cried for Jacob to release me but my big mistake was when was the I slapped him over the Head he threw me on the ground and slapped all over and over again he then grabbed me and we reached his house I then knew bILLY WAS NOT HOME SINCE HE HAD A FISHING TRIP WITH THE ELDERS AND CHEIF Swan jACOB KICKED THE DOOR OPEN AND crew me on the Bed he waisted no time stripping himself into nothing but his underwear he then ripped my cloths off leaving me naked he then gazed at my body he took off his under wear I saw his long thick member it was huge

"Like what you see" he said wiggling his cock

"No I don't its disgusting and so are you" I said he connected his fist with my face I fell off the bed and on to the floor and he pulled me close to him he griped my arms so bad I would have bruises for a year

"I TOLD YOU YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!" he screamed he pulled me onto the bed on my stomach I tried to clench my but cheeks so he would not pull them apart but no die he was strong I then needed to stall him

"Jacob please stop" I pleded

"No this is my right I am going to fuck you senselessly then I will In pregnante you and you will bare my children and will take immense satisfaction in having your sweet nice ass" he said i WAS DESPRATE

"Jacob please I thought you loved me" I said

"I do I truly do" he said

"Then don't do this let me make you a deal if you let me grow to love you I will let you claim me" he said

"No you will grow to love me after I fuck you my pup" he said

"Jacob please I want to love you but if you rape me that will be impossible please jACOB I want to be your mate and bare your children" i said my true feelings I wanted to love Jacob I KNEW THIS WAS NOT his fault but his damn wolfs he stopped and he just put on some shorts and left I cried in the Bed out of the pain and hummiliation I had experienced on my fifthteenth birthday hours later he returned I was afraid he was gonna finished what he started

"Maximo I will give you the time you need to fall in love with me but their are conditions you will not leave this house you will not have any cloths on and I may touch and kiss what ever part of your body I see fit you will give me a blow job when need it since I can't fuck you to not let my wolf take control you you must improvise under stood" said Jacob

"Yes Jacob" I said

Good no please pleasure me" he said I got o my knees and I undid his pants he was already hard I put his cock in my mouth it tasted salty I have seen porn so I knew what to do I hollowed my mouth and I moved my tongue all over his tip he moaned he fucked my face and he came inside my mouth after he kissed me and he carried me bridal style to his king sized bed and he said

"Good night max I love you" He said

"I know jacob" I said before drifting off into a deep sleep


End file.
